


They Don’t Know That We Know and We Can’t Let Them Know We Know

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: And Lots of It, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Salton, and more boys in love, welcome back to my glee kid OCs!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Dalton and Sawyer are a couple, but they’re not ready to tell their friends just yet.Their friends, however, keep finding out about their secret in various unfortunate ways.But their friends all agree — they don’t know that we know, and we can’t let them know we know.





	They Don’t Know That We Know and We Can’t Let Them Know We Know

**Author's Note:**

> My Glee kid OCs are back, baby!!
> 
> Here’s some info for those who need it:
> 
> Finn and Dalton are twins and are Kurt and Blaine’s youngest. They also have Tracy and Audrey.
> 
> Sawyer is Dalton’s boyfriend. Mason is an unrelated friend who I dropped into the mix.
> 
> Brice is the oldest of Jesse and Rachel, and Houston is the oldest of Sam and Mercedes.
> 
> And yes, I have planned out every Glee couple’s future kids. So they may show up in some future fics. Enjoy!!

You know that iconic record-scratch sound effect that’s followed by the phrase “You’re probably wondering how I got here?” Yeah. That’s exactly what Mason Kane is experiencing right now.

Leading up to the moment where time basically stopped to make him witness the biggest shock of his young life, Mason was having a great evening. He and his fellow soccer teammates had just crushed the most difficult team in the league, pulling out a 4-1 win that gets them one step closer to postseason.

After the celebration had died down, the boys all retreated back to the locker room, changing out of their dirty uniforms and into comfy post-game sweats. He had been amicably chatting with his best friends, Finn and Sawyer, but as they walked out of the locker room, Sawyer mentioned forgetting something in his locker and left them to get it.

That was ten minutes ago.

Finn is supposed to be finding his twin brother, Dalton, so they could go home together, but he’s apparently missing, and Sawyer hasn’t reappeared since he went to retrieve whatever he forgot in his locker.

So while Finn searches for Dalton, Mason decides to go check on his pal Sawyer, and make sure he’s alright.

Rounding the first set of lockers, Mason stops in his tracks at the sight in front of him, feet suddenly glued to the floor as his jaw drops open.

And this is where the record-scratch-freeze-frame resumes.

In front of Mason, oblivious to a third party’s presence, are Dalton and Sawyer, fully wrapped up in each other with no obvious intention of stopping.

If there was any sort of thing as a totally platonic lip lock, as of up until this moment, Mason thought Dalton and Sawyer were just best friends (HIS friends, no less), the kiss that the two of them are participating in definitely does not fit the bill.

Mason’s not naïve, but he knows that you don’t kiss like this (fully surrendering to each other, enthusiastic jaw movement, and the semi-horrific realization that there’s definitely tongue involved, and lots of it) when you’re in the very early stages of a relationship... so this must not be new to them.

Well, it’s new to Mason, and that’s enough for him.

Mason turns on his heel and marches himself as quietly as possible out of that locker room, already vowing to not tell Finn, as this is Dalton and Sawyer’s story to tell.

And that’s why they won’t know that he knows. No one will. It’s Mason’s little (huge) secret.

******

That night, Finn’s brushing his teeth at his sink in the jack-and-jill bathroom he shares with his twin brother when Dalton pads into the room, looking quite like a zombie.

Dalton yawns, stopping in front of his sink and sluggishly reaching for his toothbrush. Dalton’s always been more of a morning person than Finn, but when Dalton gets tired, he becomes a sleepy man-baby, barely even able to exist until he can fall into bed at a reasonably early time.

Dad says he gets this from Pops. Pops is the king of naps, and yet he, like Dalton, can be chipper and fully awake at 7 am... unlike Finn, Audrey, and Dad. Tracy tends to fall somewhere in between the line of getting up early and sleeping in until noon.

That being said, Finn can tell that his brother’s in one of those “I’m about to pass out and brushing my teeth is almost too much for me” moods, so he casually keeps an eye on him to make sure he doesn’t actually fall asleep at the sink.

Finn glances over at him after he spits out the remaining toothpaste lather left in his mouth, and he pauses, noting something off about Dalton’s choice of pajamas.

Dalton’s wearing his favorite Star Wars pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, which isn’t out of the ordinary at all... except for the fact that this t-shirt is at least a size or two too big.

Dalton’s a smaller guy. He gets that from Pops. But not a single person in this family, from Dad to Finn to either of the girls, would warrant a shirt size that big.

Then Finn reads the front of the shirt in the mirror, and he suddenly has a few questions.

“I didn’t know you joined the soccer team,” he comments nonchalantly, reaching for the mouthwash.

It takes a second for Dalton to realize that he’s being spoken to, and then another few moments of processing for him to understand what Finn’s saying.

“Oh, uh,” Dalton looks down at his shirt, noting that it is very obviously bearing the name of their high school soccer team. “Um, this isn’t mine.”

“I can tell,” Finn snorts. “You’re swimming in it.”

“Ha,” Dalton barks out a laugh. “I’m a swimmer, and I’m swimming in it! That’s a good pun.”

“Don’t deflect,” Finn scolds good-naturedly, sounding scarily like Kurt. “What’s going on? Even though I think I might have an idea.”

Dalton sighs, scrubbing a hand over his face an into his hair, mussing it up and looking entirely disheveled as he blushes into the mirror. “Sawyer and I may be dating, and I may be bi.”

“Wow,” Finn sighs, grinning. “And that’s his shirt?”

“Yep. He’s so tall,” Dalton smiles softly, tugging gently at the hem that falls well below his waist.

“He’s ripped too,” Finn remarks. “Have you seen him —“

Dalton’s now glaring at him, the bite of his eyes being dulled a bit by the way his lips fight to keep a smile off of them. “We’ve been best friends for four years, Finn. I know he is incredibly toned.”

Finn raises an eyebrow, and Dalton breaks out into a grin, rolling his eyes. “Okay, fine, yes. I have seen him shirtless since we got together. And yes, it was nice. But no, we have not gone farther than that. Happy?”

“For you? Yes,” Finn replies, offering his twin a hug with outstretched arms, something that Dalton gladly takes him up on. “You guys are great together, I’m sure.”

“You don’t think this is going to make things weird in our friend group?” Dalton asks worriedly.

“Not at all. You guys were basically already an old married couple.”

“Okay,” Dalton exhales loudly, smiling brightly. “But could we keep this just between us for awhile? I want to wait until Sawyer’s ready to tell our friends.”

“Of course,” Finn nods. “What about our family?”

“Oh, uh, they know,” Dalton replies sheepishly. “Audrey walked in on us making out a week ago, and then Dad and Pops found out when Sawyer slept over this weekend.”

“Oh my god, did one of them walk in on you too?”

“Just sleeping, thank god,” Dalton laughs. “Sawyer couldn’t sleep so he crawled into bed with me, and we were both out like a light and then didn’t wake up to separate until it was already too late. Pops was already in the room just going about his usual opening the curtains morning routine.”

“So Tracy’s the only one who doesn’t know now?”

Dalton nods. “Yeah, but she’ll be the easiest to tell. She’ll probably squeal, give me a hug, and that’ll be it.”

Finn laughs. “You’re not wrong. I’m just a little offended that I was almost last to know.”

“Would you have rather walked in on Sawyer and I making out?”

“Touché,” Finn replies. “But seriously, I really am happy for you. And I will stay quiet around our friends until you’re ready, but trust me, they’re going to be just as happy for you guys as I am.”

“Thanks,” Dalton smiles, stretching into another yawn. “I’m gonna head to bed. G’night.”

“Night, Dalton.”

******

Both Brice and Houston thought it was odd that tonight’s practice for the school’s fall musical began an hour earlier than usual, but instead of complaining, they decided to grab dinner and take it with them to practice. Ms. Weston, their director, is usually pretty relaxed about things like that.

The two boys decide to use the doors that lead to the backstage area, rather than going into the auditorium through the main doors. Upon opening the door, they notice that Dalton, their cousin, had already gotten here, as had his best friend and Art and Design director of the musical, Sawyer.

Neither of the other two boys notice their friends’ arrival, as they’re blasting music throughout the stage. Houston and Brice are about to call out to greet them, as it merely appears that Dalton’s running through some choreography with Sawyer as his stand-in (a literal stand-in, because they all know poor Sawyer can’t dance to save his life). However, the words die in their throats as Sawyer effortlessly lifts Dalton instead of releasing him from a spin, Dalton giggling into a kiss as he wraps his legs around Sawyer’s waist.

Well. If Houston wasn’t so hungry, he probably would’ve dropped his tacos out of pure shock.

Brice silently grabs Houston’s wrist, pulling them quietly out the door they came in, careful not to make a sound.

“What the hell was that?” Houston hisses as soon as they’re in the hallway, still keeping his voice low. “Are they —“

Brice nods. “I don’t know what else that could be.”

A huge grin stretches across Houston’s face. “Aw man, Dalton’s in love! With Sawyer! It’s a two-for-one happy meal!”

Brice cocks his head confusedly, and Houston shrugs. “What? I’m happy and I’m hungry. I’m happy both of our friends our happy. It’s a happy meal.”

“Right,” Brice replies slowly. “Okay, but we can’t let them know that we know. It’s their news to tell.”

“You’re right. And we can’t tell anyone else,” Houston adds.

“Do you think Finn knows? He is Dalton’s twin,” Brice wonders, and Houston shakes his head.

“I don’t know. If Sawyer and Dalton haven’t said anything to us yet, we can’t guarantee they’ve said anything to Finn.”

“Good point,” Brice agrees. “Okay, we’ve got to go back in there for practice, so we just need to make a lot of noise and go in through the main doors.”

“Got it. Pretend I’ve said something really funny.”

Pushing open the main doors to the auditorium, the two boys laugh exaggeratedly, purposefully focusing on each other and only glancing to the stage when they hear the music being turned down.

“Oh, hey guys!” Brice finally calls, and neither Sawyer nor Dalton seem to know what their two friends just witnessed. “How about this early practice?”

Dalton shares a look with Sawyer, both of them laughing slightly. “So I assume neither of you checked your emails either?”

“What?” Houston replies, immediately refreshing his email on his phone. “Oh my god, really?”

“I know,” Dalton says. “Leave it to Ms. Walton to only realize the time mistake an hour before the schedule said practice was supposed to start. I thought I’d run through some choreo I was struggling with awhile. I just figured everyone else got the message in time.”

“And I’m only here today to consult with Ms. Walton about some set ideas,” Sawyer adds. “So I’m not even technically scheduled today.”

“Well, we brought more tacos than we can probably eat,” Houston remarks. “Want some?”

“Absolutely,” Dalton replies, and Brice and Houston join them onstage for a makeshift picnic.

Houston shoots Brice a small smile. They’re happy for their cousin and their friend, and even though they don’t know that they know, they can trust them with their little secret.

******

“Where’s Sawyer?” Mason asks when he meets Brice and Houston after the final bell rings. Their school is within walking distance to each of their respective homes, so when the weather is nice, they meet up to walk home together.

Dalton, Finn, and Sawyer are usually additional members to the group, but instead of walking, Dalton and Finn’s dads picked them up today. Apparently, it was something about their Uncle Cooper being in town and wanting to meet them for an early dinner at a restaurant.

“He said he needed to get the book Dalton borrowed from him back so he can do his report on it tonight, but we all know what’s really taking him so long,” Houston comments with obvious suggestion in his voice, only realizing what he’s insinuating a second too late. “I — I mean, he’s probably talking. They like to talk. That’s definitely what they’re doing.”

Brice groans, facepalming. “Smooth, Houston.”

Mason studies his two friends carefully. “Wait. Do you guys know about...”

“... the real reason Sawyer’s taking forever?” Brice finishes, and Mason nods.

“Yeah. I think so.”

“Oh thank god,” Houston sighs. “I thought I just blew it for them!”

“No, I caught them making out in the locker room after Friday’s game,” Mason says. “But they don’t know that I know.”

“Hey, they don’t know that we know either!” Houston exclaims. “Brice and I walked in on them making out before musical practice on Tuesday.”

“Does Finn know?” Brice asks, and all three boys look to each other.

“I don’t think so,” Mason replies. “If you guys don’t know if he knows, then I don’t either.”

“Okay, well, Finn doesn’t know that we know, because he doesn’t know about Sawyer and Dalton, and then they don’t know that we know,” Houston clarifies. “God, we need like a code word just in case one of us accidentally starts talking about it —“

“SUCCULENTS!” Mason suddenly yells, and the two other boys look at him in confusion until they hear a fourth voice join in on their conversation.

“Succulents?” Sawyer asks, grinning as he walks up to them. “What about them?”

“Uh, Houston was just wondering what to get his sister for her birthday,” Mason says quickly. “And I suggested succulents. They’re a big thing right now, right?”

Sawyer shrugs. “I think so. That’s not a bad idea. Ready to go, guys?”

All three of them nod more enthusiastically than ever. “Yes! Let’s go!”

******

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Dalton asks Sawyer, and his boyfriend exhales loudly, nodding.

“Yeah. They deserve to know,” he replies. “And besides, I don’t want to keep hiding us from them. I’m tired of being stingy with PDA.”

Dalton grins. “Okay. As long as you’re ready.”

“I am.”

The two of them sit down at their usual lunch table, finding the other four boys already chatting away.

“Uh, guys? Could I talk to you really quick?” Sawyer calls, and all four of them turn to look at him.

_Wow_, Dalton thinks. _Already ripping the bandage off._

“I, uh, just wanted to let you know about a big change in my life,” Sawyer swallows nervously, but trains his eyes on Dalton and smiles. “I’m gay, and Dalton and I are a couple. As of almost two months ago.”

“And I’m bi,” Dalton adds, taking Sawyer’s hand in his across the table. “We’re sorry we kept this from you all for so long, but we just wanted to get used to it ourselves before we told anyone.”

Suddenly, a chorus of exaggeratedly excited exclamations of happiness and support sound from the other boys, Finn glancing over at Sawyer and Dalton confusedly, finding that his brother and his brother’s boyfriend are looking just as confused as he is.

Dalton narrows his eyes at his friends as they continue with their over-the-top show of enthusiasm. “You knew!”

Silence.

“Whaaaaat?” Houston says a moment later, plastering on his best innocent face. “We had no idea!”

“Oh my god,” Sawyer groans, burying his head in his hands. “No way.”

His shoulders start to shake with laughter, and Dalton can’t help but laugh incredulously along with him. “You all are such bad liars! Since when did you know?”

“I went back into the locker room after the game on Friday to check on Sawyer,” Mason answers sheepishly, and both of the boys’ faces flush bright red.

“Oh my god,” Dalton sighs defeatedly. “Not again!”

“Again?” Brice asks.

“Audrey found out about us first by walking in on us making out,” Sawyer mumbles, his hands still pressed to his face in mortification. “And Dalton’s dads walked in on us sleeping in the same bed.”

“Aw man, that sucks,” Houston says a little too loudly, and Dalton trains a glare on his cousin, embarrassment still evident on his face.

“I swear to god, Houston... how did you find out?”

“Brice and I may have arrived at practice on Tuesday a little earlier than we actually did?”

Dalton groans again, mirroring Sawyer’s actions and burying his face in his hands. “Oh my god. No way.”

“Wait. Finn, did you know this whole time?” Brice asks, and Finn shakes his head.

“Only since this weekend.”

Suddenly, both Sawyer and Dalton start laughing again. “I can’t believe you were all trying to keep it from each other when you all knew,” Sawyer chokes out, absolutely losing it.

“We’re all idiots,” Dalton laughs, resting his head on the lunch table as he continues to shake with laughter.

“You’re not wrong,” Brice comments. “But anyway, congratulations, and we’re really happy for you both.”

Sawyer raises his hand to wave them off, still laughing. “Thanks, thanks, but leave us to die right now. We’re laughing through the pain of mortification.”

It took practically the entire lunch period for the two boys to calm down and manage to salvage even a shred of their dignity, but still, there’s a weight lifted from everyone’s shoulders knowing that the big secret is finally out in the open.

And if Sawyer and Dalton take a little bit longer to get comfortable with kissing in front of their friends, well, then that’s just collateral damage.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Dalton and Sawyer. In this family, the embarrassment never really ends.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
